What's Most Important in Life
by Shaibella Masen
Summary: Bella is 16 and abused.She has to stay with her druggie mom and abusive step-father for her siblings.she has walls put up all around her will certain cullens be able to break down those walls. this is an abuse story read if you will.Love Shaibella Masen
1. Prologue

**Hello my amazing Fan fiction Fans. This is a new story that I have been working on. I hope you like it. I am going to put up the prologue and if I get enough review than I will also put up the first chapter. Enjoy.**

*****TWILIGHT*****

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 16 years old. My life is the definition of hell to some and heaven to others. I think of it as hell. I have a drug addict of a mom, Renee, and an abusive step-dad, Phil. My real dad, Charlie, is dead. I could run away nut I am not going to leave my little siblings with those bastards. If I left Renee and Phil would not take care of them. My siblings are MichaelAngelo (6), Anna-Maria (4), and Leonardo (9 months).

We used to be a happy family. My mom and dad were high school sweethearts. They got married in the summer before college and had me freshman year. Charlie became a cop and Renee a kindergarten teacher. We were a very happy family. Then when I was 7 tragedy struck and dad got shot and died on the spot. It was really hard for my mom to cope. She was 25 and devastated. When I was 8 she met 30 year old Phil. He was a famous baseball player. It was like love at fourth date. He was really nice at first. He would take us to the movies and buy us nice things. They got married on their six month anniversary. When they came back from their honeymoon something was different. I had come home one after noon to find her doing drugs I was 9 and naïve and passed it off as nothing. Not much time after mom started getting really harsh. She would yell at me for silly things like tripping and calling her name. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. Mom quit her job. It was okay that she did since Phil was rich with baseball money. They gave me anything and everything that I wanted so that I would be quiet about their illegal doings. The February before my tenth birthday mom found out that she was pregnant. She was ecstatic. She even stopped doing drugs for a while then Phil convinced her to continue. When she went into labor she was so high that she didn't even feel the baby coming out. After she gave birth and the doctors left the room she said:

_What the f***? Take this little shit away from me. I wanted a girl not something with an f***ing dick._

I was disappointed in my mom. It hurt that she didn't give a flying piece of crap abut her own kids. For the first two weeks after my siblings were born I would take off two weeks of school to take care of them. Then I would hire a nanny to care for them while I was at school. My siblings were adorable and I could see no reason for their parents to hate them.

**MichaelAngelo Demetrius Dwyer **had dark brown hair with blond highlights that covered his electric blue eyes. He was tanned and tall for his age. He had a small dot of a birthmark on his chin and when he smiled his whole face lit up. His birthday is October 17th.

**Anna-Maria Esmeralda Dwyer **had blond hair up to her mid-back and brownish-gray eyes. She was on the pale side but had beautiful dimples. She was petite and witty but overall very fun. She was born on March 15th.

**Leonardo Dennis Swan-Dwyer **has blond hair with beautiful caramel/hazel eyes. He ad the cutest smile and was an amazing baby. He was born on January 23rd.I named all of my siblings because Renee and Phil didn't give a Sugar Honey Ice Tea about them. Like I said before I could run away but I am not leaving my siblings in this shithole. All I have to do is survive two more years and then I can get my own place and take my siblings with me so that they can have a better life. I won't go to college because then who could care for them. All that matters are that they are happy. That's what's most important in life, because they are my life.

*****TWILIGHT*****

**What did you guys think for me to update the first chapter tonight you have to review at least 10 before 8 because I have bedtime since I am only in the eighth grade.**

**Peace, Love, and Twilight**

**Shaibella Masen**


	2. The New Kids Bella

_Chapter 1: The New Kids_

**Bella**

I woke up to the sound of a baby wailing. I got up because I knew that Renee was not going to. I went down the hall to little Leo's room. "Hi sweetie. What's the matter?" I asked. I picked him up and took him down to the kitchen so that I could feed him and start breakfast for my siblings. I made a big batch of oatmeal then fed Leo. After that I went to wake up Mikey and Anna. They ate while I got dressed. I had put on black jeans, a red tank top, black leather jacket and black tall boots. I put my hair into a messy bun and put in a thin red headband to keep it in place. I had officially covered up all of the bruises.

I went back downstairs and got my siblings dressed. I dressed Mikey in his school uniform which was black slacks and a navy blue top. I put Anna in a black skirt and pink long sleeved shirt. (.com/file_thumbview_approve/7093943/2/istockphoto_ - MichaelAngelo) (.org/2008/eliana/june/0629_blonde_haired_ - Anna-Maria)(/xc/rbrb_?v=1&c=NewsMaker&k=2&d=F96248E29EDD068765FF0FC357D0CD23EC7C5022FB410D56 – Leonardo picture with hazel eyes.)

I made sure that Anna's outfit covered the bruises that she received yesterday. I normally don't allow my siblings to get hurt but "step-daddy" went and picked up my siblings form the babysitter and Anna protested. When they got home Phil slapped the shit out of her. I got pissed and yelled at Phil and winded up getting kicked in the gut. It was better then him hitting my siblings so I took it without a sound. I put Leo into a blue shirt and brown overalls. Then I packed my bag, Mikey's bag and Anna's bag and also put together Leo's diaper bag. Then I put Leo into a stroller and we headed off to the babysitter's house.

The baby sitter live two blocks away so we dropped Leo off and headed to the elementary/pre- school where Anna AND Mikey attended which was two blocks away. After dropping them off I headed off on the 10 block walk to my high school. As I have said before I am very wealthy and can afford almost anything but Phil will not allow me to get a car; He thinks that I will pack up the kids and leave. That is a possibility though.

I finally made it to school with six minutes to spare before school actually started. I spotted a silver car, which was new. It was October 27th and there is or are new students. I walked quickly into homeroom and immediately spotted a new student. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had blonde shiny and silky wavy hair and golden eyes. She was incredibly pale but beautiful. She made my already non-existent self-esteem go into the negatives.

The homeroom teacher called attention and took attendance. Then I went to my first period class which was Math. There was another new student in that class also. She was incredibly small and petite but she was very beautiful. She had black spiky hair and like Rosalie, she had golden eyes. She was apparently my table mate since she was sitting at my table. Once the rumors about me got to her she would be begging to change her seat. As I made my way over to her I tripped, this was usual and of course they all laughed and said things like

"_Look the anorexic made it through yesterday"_

"_Oh she's so hungry she can hardly balance."_

"_The little slut is here wonder how the baby is doing"_

Of course these things did hurt my feelings but after hearing them for so long I learned to ignore them. I took my seat next to the new girl.

"Hello" she said once I sat down. "I'm Alice Cullen." Alice, the name is really old fashioned which I am really into as you can tell from my siblings names.

"Bella." I introduced. Why was she talking to me? This is a rare occurrence the only people that talk to me and say nice things are my and my siblings even my teachers' crack jokes about me. Just so you guys know right know some of the rumors are true. The one about me being anorexic is true. I only eat when needed. I like the feeling of hunger. When Renee started doing drugs I started eating less. Then when MichaelAngelo was born I only ate a couple of time a week I seriously wanted to die. When Anna-Maria was born I ate even less. I had to stay alive though, for my siblings this is because their "mother" wasn't caring for them. There is another thing that I kind of lied about. This is that Leo is not my brother. Well, he is in a way but then again he is not. Leo is my son. 18 moths ago Phil raped me and I became pregnant I am not going to go into detail about this but I had my "brother-child". Leo is my baby and I love him more than life and will never leave him or my other siblings for that matter. Anyway, I am a bit anorexic I eat every morning have a snack at lunch then eat a small dinner. Being anorexic is because I want a pain that I can control. My mom doing drugs and not caring about her kids was a pain that I cannot and could not control.

~Back to Present~

"So I guess we'll be table buddies" she said in that amazing perky and bell-like voice.

"Yeah I guess we are" I looked down at her outfit. She was wearing something very expensive for school. She had on a Versace knee high aquamarine colored dress with brown calf high leather boots and a brown three quarter sleeved sweater.

"You are really dressed up for school." I noted.

"Well everywhere you go is a cat walk you always have to strut your stuff. I choose to look good all the time." She giggled.

I don't know how a person could be so giddy all the time. I, personally, barely smile or laugh. There are only three things that can make me smile and they are

MichaelAngelo

Anna-Maria

Leonardo

We talked for a little bit and then the teacher decided to start the lesson.

Lunch

I sat at my usual table by myself. Nobody wanted to sit next to the "anorexic slut". I didn't get anything to eat besides and apple. I had to have some energy to take care or my siblings.

I looked over to the other side of the cafeteria and saw the five new kids. I found out all about the Cullens/ Hales through the lovely system of gossip. I had second period AP History with Emmett, Third Period Art with Jasper, and fourth period English with Rosalie. Emmett was very … big. He had curly brown hair and golden eyes. Jasper had curly blond and golden eyes. Though, he did have black specks in his eyes.

At the table there was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie but there was also another male who I assumed to be Edward. Edward had bronze hair and gold eyes; His hair was in beautifully natural disarray that did not look to take any type of gel. He was just so beautiful. I sighed; never in a million years would I ever get a guy like that.

Suddenly he looked up at me and his eyes held mine. They were gentle and held a certain boredness but also amusement. He gave me a small smile and a wink before he looked down again. His eyes were so beautiful and before he looked down again I saw an emotion that I never thought that I would see in a million years: compassion and concern. There was also something else but I could not name it.


	3. Us, The New Kids Edward

**Hey kiddies. This is Shaibella Here to report another chapter in my favorite of my stories. What's most important in life? So sit back and enjoy this in my opinion wonderful story**

**Edward**

We completed our move to Forks, Washington a week ago. Carlisle got settled into his new job and Esme. Alice and Rosalie decorated the house. Today is October 27 and we are starting high school again for the umpteenth time. Alice, Jasper and I are sophomores, meaning we have to be sixteen again, and Rosalie and Emmett are juniors, they are seventeen again.

"Are you ready?" I said in a normal voice knowing that they could hear me wherever they were. My siblings were in front of me in seconds.

"We get to be teenagers… again." Rosalie said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie decided to dress simply for her at least. She wore a plaid skirt with black stockings and three inch heels, a black tank top and black cashmere cardigan. Alice wore an aquamarine colored knee high dress, brown calf high boots and a brown cardigan. Emmett had on jeans and a black polo, Jasper had on the same with a blue polo and me with a red polo. "Okay. Let's go."

We headed to my Silver Volvo. Then we were off to Forks High. When we exited the car, I could hear the excited thoughts

_Look at them; they are super hot._

_OMG I am going to nail him faster than I can bet on him_

_Wait are they like together together_

I looked behind me and saw that Emmett was …well marking his territory with Rosalie in a way that I would not like to discuss and Alice and Jasper were looking lovingly into each others eyes. This was normal t every school that we went to. The guys would mark their territory and I would be forced to watch or hear their thoughts afterward. There was no win for me.

I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me, I nodded to the office and started walking off and knew that they were following behind.

"Hello-" I said to the receptionist. She seemed to be late thirties/ early forties. She looked up and her audible gasp filled the room. I could hear my siblings light chuckles from behind me. "I am Edward Cullen and these are my siblings; Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale." I introduced.

_Oh they're the new doctor's kids. I heard that he was mighty fine but his kids are absolutely remarkable. Look at the big one, he is just scrumptious. If I was just a little younger…_

"Welcome to Forks. Um-" She looked through a bunch of folders until she found what she was looking for. "-here are your schedules." She handed me a bunch of papers. "And have all of you teachers' sign this slip then return it to the office." She smiled. "Have a wonderful and productive day."

I gave my siblings what they needed and then we parted to our assigned homerooms. Homeroom went as usual; taking attendance and all that other crap. After homeroom I went to my first period class

***LUNCH***

I met my siblings outside the cafeteria. Then we headed in together and got lunch that we would never eat. We went to an empty table and sat down. Everyone was looking at us. Some with stares of longing and other with hate; we just ignored them like we usually do. Then the cafeteria doors opened to reveal a small girl with long thick dark brown hair. Everyone was gossiping about her.

_The little slut should leave._

_Do you see how she dresses? What a fashion disaster!_

_I heard that she started cutting and almost killed herself. I had hoped that she died but look, here she is._

The brunette went to the lunch line and got an apple and water.

A girl named Lauren said to her friends "Oh look the anorexic is eating" They all laughed and continued their malicious gossip. The girl went to a table exactly opposite of us at the other side of the cafeteria.

"That's the girl from my homeroom." Rosalie said. "Her name is Isabella Swan. I don't know her story but from the looks of it, it is not very good." I looked over at the girl again. She had her eyes toward the table but I could see her face. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was pale but not as pale as us. She had a heart shaped face, pouty full red lips and a mane of dark hair. She was absolutely beautiful. I looked back at my family.

"I have math with her and she is super quiet. She only talks when she is spoken to and only answers questions when she is asked. The rumors they spread about her are absolutely horrible. I bet they do not even know what goes on with her. They call her the anorexic slut and that is just awful." Alice said.

"I have history with her and she is all the things Alice said she was. I do not know about the whole anorexic slut thing but she seems so helpless. I mean look at her she is all by herself in the end of the room farther from anybody else. She looked miserable all through class and people were throwing things at her and everything. It is like what they do to kids on television shows. That is just plain mean." Emmett said. Usually Emmett is sort of the dumb/ funny one but when he is really passionate about something the sharp part comes out.

"I know what you mean. I have art with her and she is secluded from every one else. Nobody is fond of her and nobody gives a crap about her. It must be difficult. All through class she all I felt from her was sadness, depression, anxiety, loneliness, pain- the physical kind and self-hatred. She is very fragile Alice and I know that you want to help her. The only way you can do that is by becoming her friend and letting her know that she can trust someone. She also feels a lot of soreness like she was hit really hard. I feel bad for her, she seems so screwed up but she is very, very smart. I got a peek at her schedule and all her classes are AP." Jasper said.

I looked over at her again. This time she was looking at me. Our eyes met; my gold to her lovely chocolate brown. I gave her a small smile. She blushed. I immediately felt the need to protect her and I promised myself that I would do that if it were that last thing that I did. I looked away and back at my family.

_Edward, I want to protect her too. We are going to make friends with her and we will be the people that she trusts. We are going to make sure that nothing happens to her. We are going to do this._

I smiled at Alice. I knew there was a reason that she was my favorite sister. I would have to get her something nice for at least being on my side all the time.

_I like anything that has to do with clothes._

I smirked. Now this was the Alice that I was used to. I heard the sound of a chair scraping and looked over to see Isabella getting up. Where was she going we still had thirty-seven minutes left of lunch. Isabella dumped out her tray then left the cafeteria.

I heard Jessica, one of Lauren's many followers; say "She's probably going to make herself puke. I just hope that she doesn't use our bathroom." That made me really angry. Do they even know Bella? How do they come up with al these rumors about her without even knowing her? I wanted to follow her so I looked at Alice then toward the door. She nodded understanding my need. We started to get up when Jasper grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" He asked

"We are going to find Isabella." She said.

"Well then I think that I will come too." He got up. We threw our uneaten trays away then departed from the room. When we got out I followed her scent and it lead to the library. We got there and followed her scent to the history section. She was reading Pride and Prejudice. We walked quietly up to her cross-legged position on the floor.

"Hey" Alice said brightly. Bella jumped.

"I'll move if you want." She said gathering her things.

"No, we wanted to know if we could join you." I said. She looked at me weirdly.

_All I feel from her is disbelief, confusion, curiosity, wonder, self-hate and worthlessness._ Jasper thought.

"You want to sit... with me?" disbelief colored her tone. I concentrated on reading her mind but all I got was crickets. In my over 90 years as a vampire this has never happened; I could read everyone's mind animals and all.

"Why wouldn't we want to sit with you?" Jasper asked. I looked over; he was the farthest from Bella and taking in as little air as possible.

"I know that you haven't been here long but I am quite sure that what people say about me has gotten to you." She said. I noticed how she avoided the word "rumor"

"Are you saying that what they say about you is true?" Alice asked. Bella looked down quickly, but not before I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"To an extent, they are."

**I think that that was pretty good. Remember to review 'Kay. Loves to all of ya twilight lovers**

**Peace, Love and Twilight **

**Shaibella Masen**

**P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Trust

**Hello People! I know that I spend a lot of time on this story and not the others but this story just keeps sparking new ideas so I work harder on this story.**

**Bella**

For some reason I felt comfortable with the Cullens. Well, I felt comfortable with Alice, Jasper and Edward. Although Jasper did keep his distance the fact that he was there made it all worth wild. When I left the cafeteria I headed to the library. I went to the history section because that is where nobody goes. The Cullens came and I admitted to them that the rumors that everybody spread about me may be true.

I knew not to trust the feeling of being comfortable. They probably just wanted to get under my shield and find out my deepest darkest feelings and then start to make rumors about me. I am so not going to fall for that again. I did once I had told Lauren about me being kind of anorexic and she told everybody. I did not tell her that Leo was mine but last year it sort of showed. Not many people believed that I was a mother. I had worn really baggy clothes and it did not look like I was pregnant but some people know or at least think that they know.

"If you will excuse me I have to get to class" I said dismissively. I had to get out of there before I told them something else.

"Oh okay. Wait! What class do you have next?" Alice asked. The question seemed harmless enough and it would not give anything away to answer.

"Biology." I answered hoping that none of them had the class with me.

"I have bio also." Edward smiled. Then he winked at me. That action alone sent my heart into overdrive. Why did he make me feel that way? When he looked at me my insides felt like Jello and I felt all giddy inside. This was not normal for me. "I guess this means that I can walk you to class" he said.

Edward Cullen wanted to walk me to class. He is also going to sit next to me. (There is only one extra seat in my bio class and it is next to me.)

"Okay" I breathed, smiling. I was basically on cloud nine. Edward put his hand on my lower back and I flinched. He had touched the place that Phil had kicked me a couple of days ago and it hurt like a bitch.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Edward asked looking concerned and scared.

"You did not do anything and I fell down the stairs this morning. Really. It is so not a big deal. I am just a little sore." I lied.

Edward looked at me, into my eyes. I knew that he did not believe me so I pleaded with my eyes that he did not say anymore on the subject. He seemed to understand my need and let it go but I knew that this was not the end of it. "Let's go."

I mumbled a quick good bye to Alice and Jasper and we headed toward biology. We walked up the center aisle and, being me, I tripped. I waited for the impact and it never came. All I felt were the two cold hands that belonged to none other than the infamous Edward Cullen.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice caressing my ear.

"Yeah" I managed to gulp out and he laughed. I was such a worthless dork. He laughed at me. I stopped the tears from falling but my eyes were still moist.

"Bella, I am really sorry for laughing. I did not mean it. Honestly." He said. I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I nodded. I, then, realized that we were standing in the middle of a class room and every girl was staring daggers at me. Edward released me and we made our way to our seats.

"OK class" Mr. Banner started. "I am going to give you your homework assignments now. You are going to be working with your lab partners and your assignment is on the sheet that I am giving you." He passed sheets around and it read.

_**Project: **__  
Students learn about the anatomy of an animal and compare it to the anatomy of a human. Topics covered include digestive, excretory, respiratory, circulatory, nervous system, muscular and skeletal systems._

"This project is due in a week on Monday, November 3rd. I am giving you the rest of this class period to work on it. Begin."Mr. Banner said.

"This seems easy enough." I said to Edward. He nodded.

"I was thinking that since we know what we have to do for this project that we should spend the period talking." He suggested. I nodded. It sounds like a good idea.

"So what is your family like?" He asked. Of course to him it was an innocent question to me it was the definition of the ultimate question of lies.

"I have a mom, Renee, and a step-dad, Phil. My dad died when I was seven. I have three siblings-" I choked on the word 'siblings'

Because Leo was my son and

Because I was more of a mother to the than their own mother.

"-MichaelAngelo is 6, Anna-Maria is 4 and Leonardo is 9 months." I said almost robotically. I hope that he did not notice.

"You seem so sad." He noted. I really needed a change in subject. He seemed to sense that because he said "What are they like?"

"Mikey, that's what we call MichaelAngelo, loves music. He wants to learn how to play the piano. I just have to find him a good piano teacher." I sighed. If I could find him a way to play the piano he would just about glow with joy and to put a smile on his face would make me happiest.

"I can teach him how to play the piano. I've been playing for the longest time and I would love to do it. You guys can come over after school and I can teach him every other day." He said.

The offer sounded good but I still did not know."Okay but I will have to bring all of my siblings because…my parents…uh… work late and I cannot leave the little ones at home." I lied again and this time I did not even believe myself. I could lie to teachers and occasionally to my parents but I could not and I mean not lie to Edward Cullen.

"That is quite alright. Esme, my adopted mother, loves children. So does Rosalie." He said.

"Alright, how much do you want per lesson?" I asked. He looked at me shocked.

"I am offering my services. I really do not want anything, I am doing this because I want to and not because I want something for it." He seemed very agitated and not understanding why scared me.

"Well okay" I said I really did not want him angry at me.

"We can do the lessons every other day; On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. They can be from 5-6 and I can pick you up and take you home." He suggested.

I had to be home, have dinner, ready and my siblings bathed and ready for bed by 7. That's when my parents stop in for a bit to make sure that we are there and eat dinner. Then they go back out to get high or drink or whatever they do. Anyway, back to Edward. I told him that it sounded good just as the bell rang. Then I realized that I was heading to my personal death, Gym.

**Afterschool**

After I got out of gym, very sore by the way, we had played dodge ball and I am really not the best dodger, I went to pick up my siblings. While on the walk home I mentioned to Mikey that I got him a piano teacher and he just about screamed with joy. To see him happy made me very, very happy. All I had to do now was find a dance school for Anna and I would be fine.

When we arrived home we had quiet time. In this time I put Leo to sleep and we all did our homework. I finished half of mine and Anna and Mikey finished all of theirs. I would have to do mine later because it was 4:30 and Edward would be here in 15 minutes.

I had Mikey wash up while I washed Anna up. Mikey put on blue jeans and an "I love music" shirt. Anna had on a jean skirt and an "I love dancing" shirt. I put Leo in a blue long sleeved onesie and light brown corduroy overalls. I changed myself into a black knee length skirt, blue long sleeved baby doll, blue leggings and black boots. I re-styled my hair into two pigtails. At 4:45 on the dot, the bell rung. I opened the door to see Edward with…a single juniper. Juniper is the flower of protection. I knew this from before Phil came into the picture.

I was six at the time and mom's hobby of the month was gardening and flower meanings. She would take me outside to the huge garden at sunset because she said it was the most beautiful time of the day and explain to me the meanings of all the flowers. Her reason was "This way you can insult a guy and they will never know." Then she would laugh, that beautiful airy laugh that made you want to chuckle. That was then now all she does is cackle evilly.

"This is for you." Edward said. He shifted from one foot to the other, so I knew that he was nervous.

"Thank You. I love Junipers." This was true. They reminded me of myself. I was the one protecting my siblings. They were my life and I was going to do anything for them.

"The meaning reminded me of you." He said. "You are obviously protecting you and I kind of felt that I had to get the flower." I smiled. Edward Cullen was really thoughtful. I looked up at him and we immediately locked eyes. I felt as if I was reading his soul and what I saw was secrets. He had this dark look to his eyes like there was something he was ashamed of. I was probably reading him to deep. I felt someone tug my skirt. I looked down to see Anna.

"Bella, Leo is crying and I can't make him stop." she said. Then she looked at Edward and slid behind me only showing her head.

"Edward, this is Anna-Maria, my little sister. Anna this is my friend from school, Edward." I introduced. Then I realized that Edward was still standing outside.

"Oh, please come in." I told him. He came into the living room. I made sure that it was neat and drug free.

"All we need to do is get the car seats and put them in then we are ready to go." I told him. He nodded and took the car seats while I put everyone in their jackets. I had a leather biker jacket. Edward carried the diaper bag and Anna's activity bag then we headed out.

We pulled into the long driveway that at the end held a mansion. It was a huge white house and when I say huge, I mean HUGE. This house is bigger than mine and I have the biggest house in Forks at 8 bedrooms and 5 baths.

"This house is humongous!"Mikey exclaimed from the backseat.

"Very big." Anna whispered, awestruck. Leo giggled and clapped his hands this made me smile.

Edward parked by the door and helped me take out the kids. Anna and Mikey raced to the door once they were free they were just about vibrating with excitement. I carried Leo while Edward once again carried the bags.

Edward opened the door once we finally got there I walked in and stood with absolute amazement. It was so clean and so white I was afraid to step in and mess it up. The floor was shiny, freshly waxed hardwood with a white carpet under the glass coffee table. The walls were white as was the furniture. They had a white couch and two loveseats creating a half circle. The coffee table was in the middle, it was just beautiful and so open.

That was only half of the room. The other half held a white grand baby piano. There were small white benches around it for people who wanted to listen, I would guess. There were two adults on the couch. They could not have been older than 30. They were gorgeous just like the rest of the Cullens. The woman had caramel colored hair, a heart shaped face and, like the rest, gold eyes. Her eyes were warm like a mother. They were like the way my mothers used to be and I miss those kinds of eyes. The man had blond hair tat was neatly combed back. He, like all the Cullen men, was handsome.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme and my father, Carlisle." Edward introduced. I shook Carlisle's hand and Esme gave me a hug. She was cold but the hug was warm and made me sigh from the feeling of love that I was getting..

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said politely.

"Please call me Esme and him Carlisle. Now why don't you introduce these little ones. I looked down at the three children, 2 at my hip and one on it.

"This is my little brother, MichaelAngelo, this is my little sister, Anna-Maria and this is Leonardo." I said.

"Is Leo not your brother?" Esme asked escorting a very confuse look. I looked at her confused. Did I reveal something with out knowing."Well, I noticed that you didn't say 'my brother Leo' so I was wondering if Leo was your brother?" she asked again,

"In a way" I muttered under my breath and "Yes" I said out loud.

They nodded thoughtfully." Well, I hear that one of you is here for a piano lesson." Carlisle said. He was looking around at all three kids playfully.

"It's me sir." Mikey said timidly. He came out from behind me back. " I want to play the piano."

Carlisle smiled. "Well then you must go play and become a piano genius." Mikey let out a small smile.

"Let's get to the piano." Edward said taking Mikey's hand and leading him away. I watched them go and silently wished him good luck. Then I turned back to Carlisle and Esme.

"Why don't you come and sit by us." Carlisle said leading us to the couch. I sat on the couch and Anna, on the floor. She took out my iPod and but it on the classical section then got up and started dancing. She was a natural at dance. Leo just played with my hair.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?"Esme asked.

"There really isn't much to tell. I was born in Forks. My dad was police chief until he died when I was 7 and mom was a kindergarten teacher until she married the baseball player, Phil Dwyer. They had Mikey when I was 10, Anna when I was 12 and Leo was born when I was 15." I said.

"I can see that Mikey has an interest in the piano and Anna has an obvious interest in the arts, what are your interests?" Carlisle asked.

"I love reading and do it every chance I get. I especially love the classics like Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte and William Shakespeare. I really don't have a lot of time to do it though. I have school, homework, babysitting and chores. I also like writing stories based on pictures. I do believe that a picture is worth a thousand words." I explained. The questioning went on. They seemed to care about everything that I said and it felt good to have someone listen to things that I liked and not things that I said to make others happy.

Wile I was thinking I noticed that Esme was staring at Leo with a look of longing. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked. She looked at me hopefully. The only thing I hoped was that Leo didn't cry. He had a tendency to do that around new people. He was only truly comfortable with me, Anna, Mikey and the babysitter. I handed Leo over and he squirmed a little before letting out a whine. I knew that it was only because he was hungry so I handed Esme a bottle. She looked at me confuse and I taught her how to hold a bottle making sure that he didn't suck in air. I did not need a gassy baby." He is absolutely adorable. He looks so very much like you." She noted. I smiled. I didn't want him to look that much like Phil but every time I looked at Leo there was the reminder of how he came to be.

"He should. I did all the work." I mumbled so low that I couldn't here myself. I heard footsteps and saw Mikey and Edward walking over to us.

"You did so well Mikey" I heard Edward say.

"Really?" Mikey said. I could feel the hopefulness in his voice.

"Really. When you come back on Wednesday we can work on it some more." Edward said. "Now, Bella, it is time to send you home."

Anna and Mikey groaned. I knew how they felt. The Cullens felt like family and that is the best feeling in the world. I have known then for ½ a day and I already felt so safe with them, like I could trust them. They were the people that I knew I would some day confide in but I was not ready for that yet so until then I would let them be my friend.

**TWILIGHT**

**So what did ya think. I CAN ONLY UPDAT TOMORROW IF I GET LOADS OF REVIEWS SO … REVIEW.**

**Peace, Love and Twilight**

**Shaibella Masen**


	5. Helping Them

**Hello,**

**This is your author and I would like to say sorry for not upholding my duties as a fanfiction writer. I hope that you all can forgive. Now enough with my blubbering here is WMiL. Remember, if you have any suggestions about what should be put into my story please personal message me.**

**Love, Shaibella Masen**

Chapter 3: Helping Them

**Edward**

I am very worried about Bella. I am glad that I have a reason to see her outside of school. I had volunteered to teach her little brother, MichaelAngelo, how to play the piano. During the piano lesson was when I became extremely nervous about what was going on with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~TWILIGHT~~~~~~~~~~

I had taken Mikey to my piano. I sat down at one end of the piano bench and waited for him to sit but he just stood there.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" I asked, slightly confused. He stared at me.

"Daddy said that we have to wait for someone to tell us before we do something. If we don't wait daddy gets mad." He told me as he shuddered. I looked into his mind as he pictured the pain of a punch in the face. I winced with him.

"Well-" I paused. "I say that you can sit. So c'mon, we have some playing to do." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

When I started the lesson I asked him simple questions and was pleasantly surprised to hear that he knew most of the answers. I taught him an easy song, Ode to Joy. He caught on pretty well only making a couple of mistakes. When there was only about five minutes left I stopped him.

"You did very, very well." I told him. I could see him doing great things with the piano.

"Thank you" He replied. He looked down at his hands that rest on the ivory keys. "Thank you for teaching me." He said._ Thank you for being nice to me._ He thought. I nodded. Mikey was a very kind little boy and at six years old he knew what was right and wrong and was very smart.

We headed back to the living room where Bella, Esme and Carlisle were talking. Esme saw us first and thought _Oh Edward she is such a lovely young woman but filed with secrets. She is very beautiful. _ Esme gave me a small wink. Then Bella looked up and saw us coming. Her eyes searched mine for the littlest of seconds and that still made me feel wonderful. I mentioned that it was time for me to take them home and they all groaned.

Anna had a very descriptive image that made me want to keep them and never let them out of my sight. The images made me fear for Bella and her siblings. It made me… I don't know. I sighed and helped Bella carry her bags to my car.

**Anna-Maria**

When Bella's friend said that we had to go home I was sad. They were really nice his mommy and daddy and mad me feel special. Just like Bella did. I was very, very scared. Bella didn't tell mommy where we were and the last time that happened … it wasn't very good.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

_It was last year when I was in nursery. Bella picked me and Mikey up from school. Her stomach was very big but that's okay because she had a baby in her stomach. She wored a lot of big clothes, mostly sweaties and loose shirts, Mikey had done good on a test and Bella wanted to rake us out for ice- cream. When we got home Phil was very mad, Bella had looked at me and Mikey and said "Close your eyes and stay out of the way" I nodded. I didn't know what was going to happen; I thought that we were going to play hide-n-seek. _

_Then I heard daddy yell "Where the hell were you?" I was scared when Bella answered "We went to g-get ice-ice cream." Her voice was shaking and that made me very, very scared. _

"_Who gave you permission to take my kids somewhere?" He yelled. I turned around and opened my eyes. _

"_I'm sorry" Bella cried out. Then Daddy punched Bella in the stomach and I gasped. The baby could be hurt. Daddy turned to me with a look in his eyes that made me get the chillies. He looked back at Bella and said "I'll finish you off later" Then he looked back at me and started walking toward me. He had that scary look in his eyes. He raised his hand._

"_Daddy…" I whimpered. He was really scaring me. Daddy punched me in the belly and I throw up. My stomach hurt a lot. _

"_Clean that up" He ordered before walking away. _

**Edward**

I drove them home and didn't hear a sound when I got there so I knew that they were safe… for now. Her parents were out somewhere. We turned and found the three little one's asleep. Bella opened the door and we carried the kids and the bags inside.

"Thank you" she said.

"It's no problem. See you tomorrow." We stepped toward each other as in to give a hug then stepped back. We looked at each other for a few minutes and just waved.

I speed drove home and was there in about five minutes.

"Carlisle, Esme" I called as I walked into the house. They were the only ones home, my siblings took and unplanned hunting trip.

"Edward, Bella is such a lovely girl. Her siblings are just adorable but she is hiding something." Carlisle said.

"That's the thing" I sighed sinking into the couch opposite of them. I was about to continue when my siblings walked through the door. The stopped and sniffed the air.

"It smells like human in here." Jasper noted.

"Edward volunteered to teach Isabella Swan's little brother, MichaelAngelo, how to play the piano."Esme said, her thoughts on little Leo.

"Bella was here?" Alice asked. _I didn't see that decision. It must have happened when… _I tuned out of her thoughts.

"Her and her siblings" Carlisle confirmed. "Edward was just about to tell us something important so we ask that you give him your attention." He nodded toward me while everyone settled down. Carlisle and Esme took up the loveseat, Alice and Jasper the other loveseat while Rose and Em took the couch.

"When I mentioned that it was time to take them home, Anna had a very disturbing image. It took place about a year ago and Bella was pregnant. She had on very baggy clothes but it was a bit noticeable to those who looked closely. She had taken them to get ice-cream and apparently she didn't tell her parents. Her step-dad… beat her and Anna." I stopped the memory was replaying in my head and I became very enraged. I felt for Bella and her siblings. The memory kept replaying when I noticed something that I didn't notice before. She was pregnant and this was a year ago…

"Leo is Bella's baby" Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"What?!" Rose screamed.

"Remember how she said 'in a way' when you asked if Leo was her brother?" I asked Carlisle and Esme. They nodded. "Something is up and I think, I think that Bella's step-dad is Leo's father. He must have raped her." I was fuming at this point. Who could hurt an angel? What kind of monster could hurt a little girl? Who would allow this to happen?

"Well, that would explain her emotions." Jasper said. _They are always so haywire. _

Rosalie was quiet. I looked into her head and saw her remembering her brutal past.

"We have to help her." She said so low a human wouldn't be able to hear her.

This was a big change for Rosalie; she didn't usually care for humans because of her jealousy.

"We cannot just take her out of her home. She and her siblings need to warm up to us so that it isn't an uncomfortable transition. I mean there is a reason that she is still with them and by the way she talks about them it is because of her siblings." He spoke with the authority that said not to disregard him.

"So what do we do? We can't just leave them there and let them continue to get hurt." My protectiveness was really shining through at the moment. I wanted to kill her "father".

"Son, I am very sorry but we have to leave them as they are. You could all just spend a lot of time with them so that they can avoid getting hit. We have to collect evidence to make a case. They are all evidence. Alice can get the information from Bella. Edward will handle Mikey and Esme and I will handle Anna." We nodded in understanding. I decided to take a run. I looked at the clock it was 11:00. I started running. Somehow I ended up at Bella's house. The lights were off so everyone had to be sleeping. All I heard were the heartbeats of…4 humans. I climbed up the wall and went through an open window. The room that I was in had plain white walls and a twin sized bed. There wasn't a lot of furniture. There were a lot of pictures on the wall. They were lovely pictures. On the door was a sign that said _Anna bug_. So this had to be Anna's room. She was in her bed, tossing and turning and whimpering.

I moved out of that room and into the next one. That room was Mikey's there was a bed, dresser and desk but also a trunk full of sports equipment. It was simple on that wall was a nicely drawn picture of a baseball.

I went into the hallway for the second time when I first noticed the smell. It was of alcohol and drugs. I knew that Bella didn't do any so I had to assume that it was her "parents". I started for Bella's room when I saw headlights and heard a car pull up into the driveway.

I knew that it was Bella's mom and step-dad. They came in threw that front door.

"Phil, babe, go get some stuff. I need it." I heard a woman say. I could see her but I knew that they could not see me since I was in the dark. The woman had dyed black hair with red streaks that went to her shoulders. She had brown eyes just like Bella and a heart shaped face. She was beautiful yet very ugly. Her ugliness was based on what she put her children and grandchild through. Then I looked at Phil. He was a famous baseball player; I knew that from the many baseball games that I watched with my brothers. Phil had blond hair and blue eyes. He was the all American boy. His eyes held mischief the kind that made a human want to run for their lives.

Phil smiled at Renee's order and went to fulfill it. I went back up the stairs not wanting to witness their wrong doings. I finally reached Bella's' room, I was surprised. She had half the room hers and the other half fit for a bay. Her side had a full sized bed and a dresser and desk. The baby's side had a crib, changing table and dresser. There were baby toys all over the room and dirty towels all around.

I looked at her in her bed. I sighed. She looked just like the angel she was with her hair forming a halo around her head. Her lips were parted from the deep breaths that she took. He face was clean of every emotion. She was heavenly.

It was that moment that I realized my love for her. I knew that I would risk my life for her. I stayed watching her until I heard Leo stirring at around five. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and exited her room.

I got home about 3 minutes later.

"Where were you all night?" Jasper asked when I got home. I ignored his question telling him to gather everyone into the dining room. I went to my room to change. I put on a brown button up shirt and jeans. They quieted down when I entered the room.

"Son, Jasper said that there was something you wanted to tell us." Carlisle said. I nodded.

"I had gone to Bella's house during the night and found some interesting things." I paused, not sure how to continue but they all looked at me expectantly.

"Her mother is a drug addict and her step-dad is an alcoholic. I think that he abuses them on the regular. She flinched when I put my arm around her waist and Jazz said that she was feeling sore." I completed. Everyone sat back letting the information stick.

"Oh, those poor children." Esme breathed. She remembered her abusive marriage.

"This is something nut the plan must still continue. She has to trust us." Carlisle said. We all nodded and the meeting was adjourned.

All I could hope was that by the time she learned to trust us it wouldn't be too late.


	6. Kid's Day Out

**Hey my lovely Fanfiction readers,**

**I meant to update last week but have been really busy. But I am here now in a theoretical sense so we can get this show on a road. **

**Love **

**Shaibella Masen**

**Kid's Day Out**

**Bella**

When Edward dropped me and my siblings off, I felt…empty. All the pain that I usually felt came back. Edward made me forget; plain and simple.

Anyway, when we got home my parents weren't there which I was very thankful for. I started dinner making something simple like spaghetti. When that was done we ate quietly. Then I had Mikey and Anna take a shower. I fed Leo and changed him into his cute green footie pajamas. The moment I had them all dressed for bed I heard Phil's car pull up. I put the kids in my room and ran downstairs. They had just come to change for a ball that Phil's team was holding in the next town meaning they would not be home until late.

Renee had on a black ball gown that was absolutely gorgeous. It was strapless and had beading on the top. The middle looks like it wraps around and she looks like the mom I used to know in that dress. She doesn't look like a drug addict because she is wearing make up and her hair is in a French twist. **(www (dot)nexteve(dot)com/images/D/FG6225a(dot)JPG)-Renee's outfit **

Phil just wore a tux. I tried to stand in a way where they couldn't see me but if they did it wouldn't look as if I were hiding. I learned the hard way that Phil doesn't like when you hide. But I was found so it doesn't matter.

"Ya know Bella." He started as if we were the best of friends. "I am in a happy mood so I think I will leave you unscathed for tonight." I nodded, not really believing him and waiting fir him to take the first hit. When he didn't do anything I retreated to my room.

When I heard them leave I took them back to their own rooms. Mikey and Anna had their own rooms but they were very bland. On the walls were pictures that I made for them. They each had some toys from what I would save up to get them. There was a small nursery off of my bedroom where the littlest would sleep since I took care of them. That is where Leo stayed. I tucked them all in bed and gave them each a kiss then headed back to my room.

I let out a sigh before changing my clothes and getting ready for bed. I tried to fall asleep but it just wasn't happening. I went to check on the little ones. First was Leo who I could hear was lightly snoring. He was so precious. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a baby through all this, to not have a care in the world. Sometimes I want to be like that I want to be happy again and that is so not happening.

I silently left his room and continued to Anna's room which was next. She was tossing and turning in her bed. I wanted to relive her of this pain but I couldn't have her sleeping with me forever so I knew I had to leave her there. Hearing her whimpers made my heart crumble. I had to help them get put of her. Somehow I would do it. They needed to have a better life they deserved it. I kissed Anna on the head and whispered "Settle down sweetie" in her ear and she seemed to breathe for a second. I walked to the door before looking at her another time. I vowed that I would stop those nightmares and she wouldn't have another bad dream again.

Next I went to Mikey's room. I was surprised that he wasn't a sleep. He was sitting on his bed waiting for me. I raised my eyebrows.

"I heard you get up." He explained. I moved to his bed and sat under the covers with him. He snuggled on my side. We lay like that for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Belly, can we tell Edward?" He asked so softly that I could hardly hear it. I looked at him.

"Babe, I'm sorry but now is not a good time. I can promise you that I will tell him but I can't do it now. I have only known him for a day and he may not always be this nice I have to test him out before I tell him a secret like this." I told him. I hated telling him no but this is something I have to do for them. I have to keep them together. If someone finds out about this we will wind up in foster care. I would probably get to keep Leo since he is my child but I do not know where Anna and Mikey will go and I can't risk them being taken away from me.

He nodded. "Edward likes you though" He said after a while. I laughed. "He does a lot, I can tell." Mikey continued. I smiled.

"Whatever you say, turtle boy." We laughed.

"You know I love you, right?" I told him a few minutes after we settled down. He nodded. "I love you very much and will do anything for you and Anna and Leo. Don't ever think otherwise. I will always do what is best for you guys." I told him very seriously. I guess he didn't know what to say to that because all he did was sniggle closer to me. I sighed and waited for him to fall asleep before retreating back to my room. When I got back to my room I started sobbing. I wished that I could do better for the kids. I would give anything to give them a good life. The tears stopped later and eventually I fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~***~~~

I was awake at five because Leo de. I quickly went over yesterday's events. I had met the most amazing yet mysterious people ever and mad my brother one step closer to happy. I smiled to myself before getting up. It is really funny how your life can change in a day. I walked to the little room off mine and looked over the bassinet to see a pair of sparkling hazel eyes looking at me.

"Hey sweetie," I cooed. "Did you have a good sleep?" He giggled at me. Gosh, he was so adorable.

"Let's go get you breakfast, okay?" I picked him up and brought him downstairs with me. The minute you stepped down there you could tell what my "parents were doing: Drugs and Sex. I knew that I would have to do some major cleaning.

We went to the kitchen and I put Leo down in his highchair. Then I went to prepare the eggs and toast that I was going to make for breakfast. My parents didn't seem to be home so I called up the stairs for Mikey and Anna.

When they came down I was shocked. Mikey was carrying Anna and she was shaking viciously.

"What's wrong Annie?" I asked her. I took her from Mikey and she hid her face in the crook of my neck. She sobbed into me.

"Ph-Ph-Phwil. I-I wanted w-water. " She gulped for air. " I went d-downstaiwes and he h-hit m-m-me and k-k-kicked me. I hurt lots." She kept sobbing and I held her.

"I'm so sorry." I chanted over and over in her ear. If I would have had her sleep with me this wouldn't have happened.

"How about we stay home today? How about we have a kid's day out?" I suggested. I could always make up the work…as usual.

"What about Phil and Renée?" Mikey asked, scared and sad.

"I can handle Phil and Renée." I told him and smiled. We ate our breakfast all thinking about the day that lay ahead.

"What do you want to do?" I asked them while washing the dishes. Renee and Phil liked a clean house. I was always conscious of the rules.

"Can we go to the …zoo?" Anna asked.

"Or we can go to the park!" Mikey stated. I guess we have a debate going on. I smiled at their acting like regular siblings.

"How about you decide where we go and I will get dressed and when I get back you have an answer for me." The nodded and went back to discussing where they wanted to go.

I showered quickly not wanting to be away from them for long. I left my hair down to dry and put on a long sleeved shirt under a blue short pleated dress and I wore leggings under that. (.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=11322536) I also put on a pair of blue ballet flats. I put my hair into two messy pigtails and went downstairs.

I got downstairs and saw that Anna and Mikey were already dressed and trying to dress Leo. Mikey had on jeans and a long sleeved with an orange winter vest over it. Anna had on a jean skirt, pink long-sleeved heart shirt and black leggings. She had black and pink sneakers. They were attempting to put Leo in a green onesie and brown sweat suit. I helped them finish dressing him then asked what they wanted to do.

"We decided that we wanted to go to the park and then the zoo after lunch." I smiled. It was very responsible for them to want to incorporate both of their ideas.

We headed on our way to the children's park. Mikey and Anna loved the swings and even let Leo go down the slide with them;.

For lunch we went to McDonald's. (A/N The big Macs rock the world.) Then we headed to the Forks Zoo. We saw the penguins and the polar bears and the sea lions and the whales. The kids were very satisfied. Then we headed off to the African Safari. Before we got there Anna made it known that she had to go to the bathroom so that is where we went first.

When we came out we were met by a surprise. The Cullens were standing about 7 yards from us. When I say the Cullens, I mean all of them: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. It was a school day and today would be the second day of the school year. _Must be a family outing,_ I thought.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked as she turned my way. Mikey leaned into me a little. He didn't know Alice and was frightened by her cheerfulness. Anna also looked a little skeptical. Alice ran over to me and kissed my cheek. Her kiss was like a frost bite.

I shook of the feeling and smiled.

"Hello Alice." I greeted. She was eyeing the children at my side. Then the rest of the family came over.

"Hello Bella" They all said in various ways.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice , Jasper and Edward. This is my little brother MichaelAngelo, and my sister, Anna-Maria, and this is Leonardo." I introduced. They all kept glancing at Leo.

"Hello" Mikey said quietly. He was a very timid person when it came to large groups and new people.

"Hello MichaelAngelo. I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." She said softly.

"You don't have to call him MichaelAngelo. We call him Mikey and I am Anna or Annie and Leo is Leo." Anna smiled. I knew that she liked the Cullens. They were a sort of comfort to her. The Cullens smiled at her enthusiasm.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jasper asked. I swallowed loudly. Before I could answer Mikey stepped in "We are having a kid's day out." I smiled. I put my free arm over his shoulder and he leaned into me. The other one was holding Leo.

"We were about to head put to the African Safari. They love the lions and the tigers." I smiled.

"Lions!" Anna shrieked for effect.

"What about the bears?" Emmett asked looking slightly offended. I guess he like d bears.

"Lions, Tigers and Bears." I said.

"Oh My!" Mikey and Anna exclaimed. We all laughed even Leo let out a squeal.

"Do you mind if we accompany you?" Esme asked. I smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." We went to see the animals and the kids really enjoyed it. They started getting tired around four and we decided to head home. Emmett volunteered to carry Mikey and Esme, Anna. Edward carried Leo. Emmett, Rosalie and Mikey were in the front followed by Carlisle, Esme and Anna followed by Alice and Jasper. Edward and I were lagging behind, Leo asleep and snuggled in his arms. For some odd reason I loved the image of my baby in his arms.

"Do you have a ride home?" Edward asked as we walked. I shook my head. "I can give you a ride." He offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose." I said.

"I insist." He said with an authority that I couldn't refuse. I nodded my head and blushed a bit, he smiled.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper went to a black Mercedes after dropping Anna of at Edward's car. Rose and Emmett took a red BMW.

Before they left I gave them all a hug and thanked them for spending the day with us. Alice mentioned that we should have a sleepover one day. Girl time sounded like fun. Besides Edward, Alice was my first real friend since my dad died. When the Cullens left I slipped into the passenger seat of Edward's car. He was in the driver's seat before I knew it and we were soon on our way.

"It is very nice of you to take care of your siblings." He said. I had the feeling that he knew more than he let on but I let it go.

"I love doing it they are the best kids in the world." I said. He nodded. As we neared my house he went rigid like he knew something was going to happen. I noticed that the lights were on and I gulped. That meant that my parents were home.

"Uh… Edward… you can drop me off at the front you don't have to go to the driveway." I said trying to erase the fear from my voice.

He looked pensive for a minute then nodded. I could see Phil glaring thought the window and at the car. I quickly unloaded Anna, Mikey and Leo.

"Thanks for the ride." I said to Edward.

"It's no problem." He said. We looked into each others eyes for another minute then I turned to go up the driveway and heard him drive away. The warmness that Edward's presence gave disappeared the minute that his car was out of hearing distance. We reached the door. I had the kids safely behind me; Mikey carrying Leo.

**Thank you for reading the chapter. The next one is going to be called Help!. I want you to guess what it is about and what you want to see in the story. **

**Peace, Love and Twilight**

**Shaibella Masen**


	7. Minor Fix

Chapter 7: Minor Fix!

**BELLA**

We walked up to the door after Edward drove off. I could feel Anna shaking as she gripped my hand. I gave her a small smile not knowing what else to do. I looked over to Mikey giving him the look that could only mean 'RUN!' The Door opened with a bang when we got close and Phil reached out and grabbed my hair to pull me inside.

I saw a streak out of the corner of my eye telling me that Mikey was getting away with the kids. I do not think that Phil noticed with him beating my back in a drunken rage. He stopped to slur-yell at me.

"Who the hell said that you could go somewhere and do whatever the hell you want. I'm going to make you suffer, bitch?" He spat in my face. . He gave me a blow in the face and that was the last thing that I saw before the darkness came.

**EDWARD**

Leaving Bella knowing that her parents were home was the hardest thing that I ever I had to do. I didn't want Bella or her siblings and Leo to get hurt. I would have stayed but Alice said that it wasn't the time and that I probably would not have been able to control myself. She said that we needed Bella's trust and that my barging in wasn't going to help in the least. Everyone knew not to bet against Alice so I reluctantly left Bella.

When I got home, I saw that everyone minus Carlisle was in the living room. Alice sat crossed legged on the floor, eyes closed and fingers on her temple. After a minute or two that in my Bella-less world could have been days, she opened her eyes. She let out a shaky sigh like she wanted to be relieved but couldn't.

"The good news is that they are going to live on." She tried to make a joke but not even Emmet laughed. "The bad news is that though Bella made out with a very bruised back, Mikey intervened and Phil twisted his arm. It has to be broken or in the least, fractured. Phil passed out; drunk I suppose. At the moment Bella Is trying to make herself look presentable and then she is going to take Mikey and the rest to the hospital where Carlisle will be in the lobby and offer to care for Mikey." She finished.

I nodded mostly to myself. I knew that Carlisle would try to keep her there as long as possible without causing suspicion but I really needed to see for myself that Bella was well. I knew that Alice was never wrong but I needed the closeness to Bella to get out of my paranoia.

I got up from my seat on the spotless white couch and made my way back to the Volvo. I found my self parked near the Emergency Room door 7 minutes later. I walked in and took a seat in the waiting room where I could see Carlisle standing "casually" near the front desk. He gave me a slight nod acknowledging my presence.

"Do you think that she'll ask for help now?" I asked too silent for humans to hear even though he was across the room from me. I mentally pleaded that the time was right but my hopes were crushed when he frowned.

_This might not be a traumatic enough experience for her. You have to remember, son, she and her siblings have been through a lot and a broken arm I … normal in the human world. As much as I hate to admit it she is going to wait until something severe happens and all we can hope is that she doesn't wait too long._

Carlisle word's were the opposite of comforting. I sighed audibly.

_Do not be dishearten my child. We are going to help her but when the time is right. _

I nodded. Carlisle was right; Always the voice of reason. Still, I did not want Bella to wait. She was way too important to have to endure the pain that she has. She deserved better; she deserved love. I was going to help her and be there for her and…love her. I was going to be the person that she cried on and that made her feel better. I was going to be her other half as she was already mine. I stopped. I realized that I had just admitted, to myself, that I was in love with Isabella Swan.

Exactly two seconds after I came to my realization, she walked in with her siblings. Bella had her hair in a ponytail. She had changed into a very loose black sweat suit that made a huge contrast with her pale skin. She had Leo in her left hand and Anna holding her right while Mikey dragged behind her.

Bella started to the front desk when Carlisle "spotted" her and asked what the problem was. . Bella launched into her carefully prepared story:

"_Mikey and Anna were having a competition of sorts and the Anna did a cartwheel and Mikey wanted to do one better than her. Mikey tried to do a handstand then fell on his arm"_

She finished. I knew that the story was thought through pretty hard and that to people not knowing the situation they would have believed her. Unlike other people, I could tell when Bella lied. There was the acceleration of her heartbeat and the way her cheeks flushed a tint of pink that was very different from the embarrassment red that came when the spotlight was on her. She also had the tendency to play with her fingers and/or whatever was in her hand at the time.

Carlisle nodded, playing the part of the believing doctor very well. He had them wait in a room before coming to me.

"The story was rather believable." He said. I nodded. "Very well thought out; as it should seeing as she had to lie most of the time." He frowned. There wasn't anyone who hated violence more than Carlisle.

"What are you going to tell them? Of your presence, I mean. I have a feeling that you are not planning to stay out here for the next few hours?" He laughed while I grimaced.

"I came to deliver a message from Esme and happened to see them walk in on my way out. Happy?" I smart mouthed. He raised an eyebrow then let out a chuckle.

"Yes. I suppose that will suffice." Then he walked away in the opposite direction of Bella's room. I got out of my chair and headed in that direction.

"I don't wanna lie."I hear Anna say in hushed tone.

"You are not lying, honey. You are just using your endless pretending skills." Bella said quietly. "Please Annie, we need you to cooperate." It was silent for a moment and then I heard a small 'thanks'. I decided that it was time to make my presence known.

"Hello Mikey, Anna, Leo…Bella." I smiled as I said her name. I looked at the scene before me. Mikey was on the bed cradling his am with Anna looking down worriedly. Her head on his good shoulder and was playing with her fingers. Bella was in the guest chair with all of their coats laid neatly on her lap. Leo was on the floor playing with a small toy.

"Edward!" Anna screamed jumping off the bed and running to me. I scooped her into my arms and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her.

"I am going to guess that you are happy to see me." I laughed. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Hi Edward" Mikey said sadly. He had red eyes from crying. He sniffed every now and then.

"Hey buddy, dad told me that you had a broken arm." I said, he nodded.

"I can't play piano anymore and then I can't see you." He wailed. Mikey looked very distraught and I realized why. The piano lessons were an outing for them. It was a time when they didn't have to sit home worrying and to cut them from their limited freedom was a crime.

"Well, we can try one handed playing and if that doesn't work we can still just hang out. I like spending time with you guys. I have fun and I don't want to lose that time. Do you?" I said. Anna shook her head from where it was snuggled in my chest and Mikey said no.

**3 1/2 HOURS LATER**

**BELLA**

Carlisle kept us there at the hospital for a long time. It took him about an hour and a half to get the cast and once we got that, Edward stopped to talk for a while. When we got home it was about 8:30 pm. Phil was still passed out in the floor and I didn't see Mom and from my knowledge she was probably passed out in the kitchen or bedroom. I walked quietly past my step-father and took the kids to my room.

I had them change into their pajamas and had them sleep in my room for fear that Phil would get them and that I would not be able to stop him. I locked my door, something that would get me in trouble later on.

I made sure that they were safely in bed and lie with them until they were asleep but I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was Phil hurting my kids. He was not their father and Renee was too doped up to be their mother. I was not just going to stand there and let innocent children be hurt. This time I swore to myself that they would not get touched again. I promised that I would do anything to protect them.

ANYTHING!!

**PLEASE REVIEW. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE CALLED 'TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH' . I NEED YOU TO GUESS WHAT IT IS ABOUT. I NEED 6-8 GUESSES FOR ME TO UPDATE.**

**PEACE LOVE AND TWILIGHT**

**SHAIBELLA MASEN  
**


End file.
